Missed Opportunities
by SageKiller
Summary: A missing scene from book 33. Marco POV. Marco/Rachel


**AN: My first completed Animorphs fanfic! Be gentle? Takes place during chapter 3 of book 33: The Illusion. Marco POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. Why must you rub it in? Jerks.**

**Missed Opportunities**

Something was going on.

I'd followed Jake out of the gym when he said he needed a breather, backup in case any teachers decided to get suspicious, and was just heading back when I'd heard Rachel talking to a teacher

"Really Mr. Feyroyan, that wasn't Tobias! It was my friend Billy."

"No, you're wrong. That's Tobias, I'm sure it is."

They were around the corner from where I was standing and it seemed neither one knew I was there. I took a chance and peeked around the corner. The teacher was walking away, probably in search of Tobias, and Rachel was leaning against the wall. She looked exhausted.

"Close call."

She nodded. "Too close."

Hoping no one was around to notice our breach in protocol, I walked over and stood next to her. "Did he get away in time?" She nodded again. "That's good."

There was an awkward pause. Rachel looked like she was thinking some serious thoughts, but this wasn't the place for us to have a heart to heart. If we even could without her trying to break a few of my bones. "We should probably get back to the dance." Another nod.

I sighed and started walking away. Maybe I could get Cassie out here to talk to her. Last I'd heard she was hiding in the little girl's room taking her own breather but maybe I could have one of the other girls go in and get her…

"Marco, wait."

I froze. Turned back around. Rachel was sitting against the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees. For a second I wondered if she'd been split in half again. It wasn't normal to see her so vulnerable.

"How do you do it?"

I shook my head, confused. Did I miss part of this conversation already? "Do what?"

"Act so…normal. So carefree."

I smirked. "You said it. Act. Fooled you, huh?" I sat down next to her, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be able to hear our conversation. We hadn't said anything damning yet, but just sitting together would be suspicious.

"It's more than that. Where are Jake and Cassie?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Jake's out front and I think Cassie's in the bathroom. They're taking 'breathers'. I think they got tired of dancing."

She shook her head. "They couldn't handle the act could they?"

I sighed. It really was that obvious wasn't it? "Nope."

"Why do we even try?"

"Because we have to be normal sometimes. Every now and then we have to try and be real boys and girls." I could feel her looking at me but I kept my eyes forward. Something was changing and I wasn't sure what it was yet.

"We aren't just warriors." She spoke so quietly I wasn't sure I was meant to hear it. Finally I turned to look at her again and was surprised at how close we were.

I can't even begin to explain how the wetness in her eyes could make her look stronger.

"Even warrior princesses need a day off," I said with a smile. I was glad to see her smile back.

"Marco." She said my name in a breathy tone, sending shivers down my spine. Some random part of my brain wondered when we'd moved even closer.

Most of my brain though was admiring how close our lips were. I moved forward that last fraction of an inch, hoping I wasn't going to regret this later.

And as I felt her soft lips respond to mine I decided I didn't care if I regretted this later. It was worth it.

"He's gone! I don't know why you're trying to hide him but you got your wish!"

Feyroyan was back. Rachel and I had sprung apart at the first word he said but the looks he was giving us was still worrying. He gave Rachel an extra glare before stalking off to the front exit. He must have decided that Tobias was the greater issue.

"Tobias." I turned back to Rachel to see she'd stood up and was facing the direction Feyroyan had come from. "I'm sorry, Marco." She looked back at me and those watery eyes were back. She didn't let the tears fall though. Rachel was too strong for that.

I didn't watch as she walked away. I didn't need to. Those three words had said enough.

Whatever we had shared just then was finished. We were never going to have a second kiss. She would always choose Tobias. I'd been upstaged by a bird.

"Hey Marco! Aren't you going to dance some more?"

I looked up with a smile. It was Brittany from Math class with a couple of her friends. Strange, I always thought she had a thing for Jake. "Miss me already huh? I'll be there in a minute. Don't start without me!" I gave her a wink and she giggled, dragging her friends back to dance.

I shook my head and stood up to follow her. It was time to get back to the act.


End file.
